ATRAPADOS
by Afrodita
Summary: Un grito en medio del bosque hará embarcarse en una nueva aventura a Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny y Draco. ¿Qué pasará cuando se vean atrapados? Peleas, amor, violencia, sexo.
1. Gritos

Quería disculparme por la tardanza en volver a escribir, la verdad es que he estado sin inspiración, y no he podido continuar ningún fic de los anteriores, tranquilos, no los voy a dejar, pero para compensaros voy a empezar este fic, más que nada, porque hace tanto tiempo que no escribo, que tal vez haya perdido mis facultades, y digamos que esto es una prueba para ver si puedo volver a situarme en una historia, así que os ruego paciencia, porque para mi ha sido realmente duro no haber podido escribir durante tanto tiempo, yo vivo escribiendo, es mi forma de desahogarme, y al no haber podido hacerlo he pasado por una época muy mala. En fin, también quería dar las gracias a la gente que aun sigue interesada en mis fics, que aún me manda reviews, y en serio, eso me hace reunir fuerzas para volver a intentarlo, estuve a punto de dejar apartados los fics, pero bueno, he vuelto, y aquí os presento mi nuevo fic, un nuevo experimento.

Gracias por soportarme :-P

**ATRAPADOS.**

**1. Gritos.**

La nieve cubría Hosmedage, la luz diurna rebotaba contra las placas blancas y hacía que los alumnos tuviesen entornados los ojos mientras recorrían las tiendas riendo y comprando artículos de broma. Un grupo de chicas Ravenclaw de quinto año paseaba charlando tranquilamente, a un lado iba Luna, excéntrica como siempre, con una revista al revés.

¡PUM!

Una humareda morada las envolvió, las chicas empezaron a gritar mientras sentían cómo unas manos invisibles las empujaban. Luna cerró la revista y fijó sus grandes ojos azules en la nube morada, entornó los ojos y con rapidez agarró una de las manos que iba a empujarla. El humo se evaporó y dejó al descubierto a algunas Ravenclaws protegiéndose la cabeza de futuros golpes. Las chicas levantaron la vista y se fijaron en la figura que agarraba Luna.

¡Ronald Weasley! –gritó Luna mientras se ponía a reír de forma excéntrica.

El pelirrojo estaba totalmente colorado. Un poco más apartado de él se encontraban los gemelos Weasley, posiblemente estuviesen probando un nuevo truco porque apuntaban cosas rápidamente en un pergamino. Más alejado de ellos se encontraba Harry Potter, que parecía estar algo aburrido.

Bien bien –dijo Fred- ya tenemos unas cuentas estadísticas.

Gracias Ron –sentenció George y se giró hacia las Ravenclaws- muchas gracias por su amabilidad señoritas, les comunico que nos han ayudado mucho en nuestro nuevo proyecto.

Ahora nos despedimos –Fred le tendió una tarjeta a las confusas alumnas- os haremos un descuento en nuestra tienda.

Y seguidamente desaparecieron. Harry Potter se dio media vuelta y Ron se zafó de Luna para seguirle. Pero Luna dejó atrás a sus compañeras y siguió a los muchachos que se encaminaron hacia un bosque cercano, donde esperaba Hermione haciendo garabatos en la nieve.

¿Cómo ha ido? –preguntó la castaña con cara de pocos amigos.

Harry se encogió de hombros y Ron no contestó, se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Luna. Cuando iba a decirle algo, los cuatro muchachos escucharon un grito femenino que provenía del bosque. Intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y Harry sacó su varita, Hermione empezó a decir que era mejor que buscasen a algún profesor o alguien mayor, pero Ron y Luna ya seguían a Harry adentrándose en el bosque.

**0.0.0**

Ginny recorría el bosque como solía hacer durante sus últimas salidas a Hosmedage. Últimamente se había apartado de todos sus amigos y le gustaba compartir sus momentos de soledad rodeada de árboles. Caminaba tranquilamente con el mapa del bosque trazado en su mente. Paseaba su mano por los troncos de los árboles más antiguos, aquellos que respiraban y un halo de magia los envolvía.

Llegó a un pequeño claro y se sentó a los pies de su árbol preferido. Mientras echaba unas cabezaditas algo la hizo desvelarse, oía rumores de voces. Se levantó silenciosamente y escondiéndose entre los árboles llegó al lugar del que provenían los murmullos, que ahora se habían hecho más audibles. Escondida entre unos arbustos divisó a un grupo de Slytherins hablando exaltadamente, a un lado estaba Malfoy, mirando a Zabini, que se quejaba de que aún no hubiesen podido celebrar la iniciación como mortífagos. Otros alumnos asentían ante las palabras de Blaise.

Compañeros –se levantó el rubio y todo el mundo quedó en silencio- creo que os estáis comportando como críos¿Y os preguntáis por qué el Lord aún no nos ha llamado para convertirnos en mortífagos? –su voz sonaba amenazadora- Es obvio –hizo una pausa- sois una panda de quejitas, parecéis estúpidos Gryffindors –escupió las palabras y algunos de los Slytherins encogieron los hombros y miraron al suelo avergonzados.

Antes de que pudiese continuar, Ginny pisó sin querer una rama, lo que hizo que todas las miradas se dirigiesen hacia su posición y los slytherins sacasen sus varitas. La pelirroja contuvo el aliento y se arrastró hacia otros arbustos intentando no hacer ruido. Algunos Slytherins se habían levantado y miraban a su alrededor alertas a cualquier sonido. Ginny se incorporó un poco y se movió hacia un árbol.

Volver a Hosmedage –dijo Malfoy susurrando. Algunos iban a protestar- ¡Silencio! –siseó peligrosamente, había oído el ruido de otra rama bajo los pies de alguien.- Rápido, marchaos.

Los Slytherin se fueron corriendo en la dirección contraria a la que se encontraba Ginny. La chica aprovechó el ruido de los slytherins para levantarse y echar a correr, pero Draco la oyó y corrió detrás de ella. Ginny puso todas sus fuerzas en correr lo más rápido que podía pero no oía a Draco siguiéndola, el rubio se deslizaba por el bosque con sigilo.

La pequeña de los Weasley pensó que le había dejado atrás cuando llegó a una zona que no conocía, maldijo el haberse perdido, pero se apoyó en un árbol para coger aire. Respiraba agitadamente.

Vaya –a Ginny se le heló la sangre- ¿nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación espiar? –la chica giró la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos amenazadores de Malfoy- Levántate –Ginny se levantó ante la orden, la varita del rubio la apuntaba y no temblaba.

Los ojos grises de Malfoy la miraban calculando lo que podría haber escuchado.

¿Qué es lo que esos sucios oídos han captado? –su voz era peligrosa.

Todo –mintió Ginny.

Draco se acercó a ella poco a poco, su varita estaba cada vez más cerca del cuerpo de Ginny, la chica tragó saliva nerviosa y asustada, mientras retrocedía hacia unos arbustos, su pie topó con las primeras ramas y se detuvo. Draco estaba peligrosamente cerca, a escasos centímetros y la varita se posaba sobre el cuello de la pelirroja.

Vas a tener que olvidar lo que has oído.

Ginny aprovechó ese momento para intentar huir, pero algo hizo que su tobillo se torciese y gritase antes de caerse mientras Draco la agarraba del brazo y caía con ella después de haberle lanzado un hechizo para que se desmayase.

**0.0.0**

Harry y Ron corrían saltando arbustos y Luna alegre de la perspectiva de una nueva aventura reía descontroladamente. Hermione jadeaba mientras los seguía.

Llegaron al lugar donde habían estado Draco y Ginny, pero sólo se encontraron con pisadas sobre la nieve, no había rastro de nadie. La castaña miraba con los ojos entornados hacia todos lados.

Esto no me gusta nada, creo que deberíamos volver.

¡Era el grito de mi hermana! –dijo Ron fulminándola con la mirada.

Harry se había acercado con Luna al lugar donde acababan las pisadas. Un arbusto grande les cortaba el paso, los chicos se inclinaron y vieron que ahí había un revoltijo de pisadas. Ron y Hermione discutían mientras Luna se levantaba y se acercaba al arbusto ante la mirada atónita de Harry.

¡Te vas a pinchar! –iba a agarrarla cuando Luna desapareció entre los arbustos. Harry gritó levemente atrayendo la atención de Ron y Hermione que se acercaron justo en el momento en que Harry se tiraba entre los arbustos y desaparecía.

Hermione se tapó la boca ahogando un grito y Ron corrió hacia aquel lugar.

¡No toques el arbusto! –gritó mientras llegaba al lado del pelirrojo.

Los dos chicos se miraron presa del pánico.

Ahora sí que deberíamos avisar a alguien –dijo la castaña con la voz entrecortada.

No pueden haber ido muy lejos. –Ron examinaba el arbusto y fui hacia el lado contrario sin encontrar nada.

Hermione miraba por el lado donde habían desaparecido Harry y Luna, la chica entrecerró los ojos y vio algo.

Ron, ahí hay algo negro –el chico se acercó corriendo.

Parece…

Un agujero. Espera…

Pero Ron ya se había lanzado hacia los arbustos y desaparecía mientras gritaba al magullarse con las espinas. Hermione miró al cielo y aunque sabía que debía avisar a alguien, se arrojó detrás del pelirrojo.

**

* * *

****Sé que no es muy largo, pero vamos… Así empieza esta historia.**

**Ya tengo hecho el segundo capítulo, así los subiré más rápido.**


	2. Atrapados

**Mag-Lupin: **Sí, lo siento muuuuuucho, soy una tardona / En fin... espero que al menos te entretengas leyendo este capítulo, que te lo dedico. Y ya seguiré on las otras cuando vuelva mi inspiración. Mi msn es: zuwah, por si lo quieres.

**ATRAPADOS.**

**2. Atrapados.**

Draco y Ginny se golpearon con algo duro, la chica no lo sintió, estaba desmayada por el hechizo de Draco. El rubio intentó moverse, le dolía todo el cuerpo y a su alrededor sólo había oscuridad, que les engullía pesadamente.

Se tocó el cuerpo, creía que tenía algún hueso fracturado. Movió la mano y se dio cuenta de que no tenía la varita, maldijo entre dientes al pensar que se le habría caído mientras descendían. Palpó el suelo intentando encontrarla y sus manos chocaron con un cuerpo inmóvil que yacía a su lado.

¿Weasley?- No hubo respuesta. Registró su túnica en busca de la varita de la joven, tocó un palo y lo sacó- _¡Lumus!_ –la varita parpadeó y se volvió a apagar, pero Draco había podido vislumbrar que estaba rota- Genial –tiró la varita hacia delante pensando que chocaría contra algo, pero no lo hizo, únicamente se oyó el ruido de la madera golpeando el suelo.

Draco se puso en pie ignorando el dolor de la caída y con las manos hacia delante empezó a caminar, se topó con una pared y se deslizó por ella hasta encontrar un sitio donde no había obstáculo. Arrastró a la pelirroja hacia aquel lugar, pero desistió y la soltó. Se sentía agotado, se sentó en el pasillo que llevaba a algún sitio desconocido y empezó a sumergirse en un sueño inquieto.

Un golpe sordo le despertó, se escondió entre la oscuridad y de nuevo oyó otro golpe y un grito de dolor.

Te has caído encima mío, Harry –dijo la voz de Luna. Malfoy se sorprendió, las cosas empeoraban.

Lo siento –se levantaron- ¡Ro… -Antes de que pudiese decir el nombre de su amigo se oyó otro golpe.

¿Sí, Harry? –un grito de arriba que pronto se iba acercando y enseguida volvió a sonar otro golpe- ¡Me he quedado ciego! –gritó el pelirrojo.

No seas idiota –era la voz de la sangresucia, pensó Draco- Esto está oscuro. _¡Lumus!_

La estancia se iluminó y Draco se metió aún más en la oscuridad del pasillo, huyendo de la luz.

¡Ginny! –Hermione corrió hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de la pelirroja. Ron temblaba mientras la castaña la tomaba el pulso y suspiraba con alivio- Se ha desmayado.

¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Harry, que había empezado a examinar el hueco por donde habían caído, hacia arriba no se veía nada, estaba completamente oscuro.

Alrededor de ellos se extendían unas paredes de piedra que por su aspecto debían contar muchos años.

Parece una trampa –observó Luna.

Creo que no -dijo Hermione mirando hacia donde se escondía Draco, el chico se agachó y su mano tocó con una varita, era la suya, la asió con fuerza- Parece un pasadizo secreto.

Pues espero que lleve a alguna parte –Harry y Ron habían estado probando si podrían trepar, el ojiverde desistió- Por aquí no podemos subir.

Se oyó un gemido, Ginny empezaba a recobrar la consciencia. Draco saltó hacia la pelirroja antes de que nadie se diese cuenta de lo que ocurría, la agarró y la apuntó al cuello con una varita.

¡Malfoy! –grito Ron, mientras Harry le sujetaba para que no se abalanzase contra el rubio, que clavaba la punta de su varita en el cuello de su hermana aterrorizada, haciendo que la pálida piel de su cuello empezase a sangrar.

Te recomiendo que no te acerques, comadreja.

¿Qué le has hecho? –preguntó indignada la castaña.

Nada, la estúpida me arrastró hacia aquí –les miró con asco- y me ha traído al resto –observó las caras de los Gryffindor y de la loca de Ravenclaw, como todos llamaban a Luna- sacarme de aquí si no queréis que vuestra amiguita sufra.

No podemos salir –dijo Hermione sabiamente.

Los muchachos se miraron y repararon en el pasadizo que había, era su única esperanza de poder salir, por mucho que gritasen nadie les oiría, y cuando se diesen cuenta de que habían desaparecido la nieve podría haber borrado sus pisadas.

Tenemos que seguir a ver dónde nos lleva el pasadizo –dijo Harry. Malfoy tensó los músculos, no había otra salida.

De acuerdo, darme vuestra varitas, quedaros con una para que nos guíe, si se os ocurre hacer alguna tontería –clavó la varita más en la piel de Ginny y la pelirroja gimió- me la cargo.

Draco recogió las varitas de Ron, Harry y Luna.

Vosotros iréis delante. –Draco agarró a Ginny y se dispuso a seguirles a una distancia prudencial.

Caminaron en silencio por el corredor, las paredes eran de piedra al igual que las que habían dejado atrás, pero en ellas crecían algunas plantas. El suelo comenzó a hacerse arenoso.

Ginny dejaba que Draco la arrastrase, sólo apoyaba un pie.

Weasley –todos se dieron la vuelta- apoya los jodidos pies, no te voy a ir llevando todo el trayecto.

No puedo –gimió la pelirroja- creo que me he roto el tobillo.

Hermione se iba a acercar a su amiga pero Draco la hizo alejarse. Ginny se sentó en el suelo y se quitó el zapato ante la atenta mirada de todos. Su tobillo se encontraba en una posición extraña.

Creo que deberíamos parar –dijo cuidadosamente Hermione- todos estamos llenos de heridas y necesitamos descansar.

Draco la miró con odio, pero sabía que tenía razón, todos tenían arañazos y raspones cubriéndoles el cuerpo, moratones que comenzaban a tornar en colores extrañamente oscuros. Habían recorrido un buen trozo, por el tiempo que calculaban que podía haber pasado, ya sería de noche, seguro que alguien les estaba buscando.

Se sentaron dándose calor entre ellos, tiritando. Aquel lugar era muy frío, antes al haber estado andando no se habían dado cuenta, sus respiraciones se convertían en humo al tocar el aire cargado de hielo de aquel lugar.

¿Nadie tiene nada para comer? –preguntó hambriento Ron. Nadie contestó, la respuesta era obvia.

Ginny se quejaba cada dos por tres, le hacía daño tener el tobillo en aquella posición.

¿Alguien puede colocármelo? –Todos la miraron. Harry asintió.

Si me dejan una varita puedo arreglártelo.

Draco gruñó pero le dijo a Hermione que le diese la varita, estaba harto de escuchar los quejidos de la estúpida Weasley.

Pronto cayeron en un sueño intranquilo, Hermione se había apoyado en un hombro de Harry y Ron roncaba apoyado en la falda de Luna. Draco seguía despierto, no podía quedarse dormido por su propio bien, pero Harry le miraba con sonrisa burlona. Ginny estaba encogida al lado de Draco.

¿Qué? –espetó el rubio molesto de la superioridad que irradiaba Harry en ese momento.

Tienes que dormir –su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

No tengo sueño –le miró entornando los ojos amenazadoramente.

Si no es hoy será mañana –Draco sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Harry, el rubio acabaría durmiéndose y entonces podrían arrebatarle la varita. Lo había estado pensando minutos antes, pero no se le ocurría la forma de salir de esa- Buenas noches –el moreno cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Draco apretó los dientes y miró fijamente el fuego que había encendido Hermione. Sus ojos amenazaron con apagarlo, en ellos se sucedían chispas, el rubio estaba pensando, planeando, pero estaba en desventaja se mirase por donde se mirase.

Gruñó y fijó la vista en el cuerpo de Ginny, fue subiendo y llegó hasta sus ojos, la pelirroja estaba despierta. Se miraron detenidamente. El rubio la tapo la boca y la obligó a levantarse sigilosamente. Pasaron con cuidado entre los demás, que dormían tranquilamente. Draco se metió en el bolsillo todas las varitas, incluida la suya y comenzó a atravesar el pasadizo rápidamente, tirando de Ginny y guiándose por las paredes.

Cuando creyó que estaba a una distancia prudente hizo luz y soltó a Ginny, la chica abrió la boca.

Grita y te mato, ahora sigue caminando.

Draco estaba agotado, no había dormido nada y aún le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero siguieron caminando rápidamente, luego el rubio la obligó a correr y corrieron por el pasillo, alejándose cada vez más del lugar donde se encontraban los demás.

Se encontraron con una bifurcación del camino, eso le venía bien al rubio, cogió la de la izquierda y siguieron corriendo sin detenerse, pero Ginny comenzaba a jadear sonoramente. Ya se habría hecho de día, era seguro que alguien se hubiese dado cuenta de que Ginny y Draco se habían marchado y habrían empezado a buscarlos, Draco se sentía molesto, era como tener a una mosca detrás de la oreja todo el rato. Tiró de la túnica de Ginny y empujó para que corriese más deprisa.

Estuvieron horas y horas, Draco ya no aguantaba más, tenía que arrastrar a la pelirroja y estaba completamente exhausto. Habían encontrado huecos en las paredes, y decidieron detenerse en uno de ellos, el rubio empujó a Ginny y la chica gimió al chocarse contra alguna pared.

Draco entró después y no se esperó lo que le iba a ocurrir. La pelirroja se arrojó sobre él y empezó a pegarle para arrebatarle alguna varita, Draco se sobrepuso y la agarró con fuerza los brazos, haciéndola golpearse contra el suelo. La chica pataleaba y el rubio apoyó su peso en la tripa de ella, luego agarró sus muñecas con una mano y la apuntó con una varita al cuello.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza.

No te estás portando muy bien –sus ojos daban miedo en ese momento- Tal vez deba castigarte.

¿Y cómo me castigarás? –dijo desafiante la pelirroja.

Draco formuló las palabras y la chica se desmayó. Soltó sus muñecas y se apartó de ella. Estaba muy cansado y acabó durmiéndose.

**0.0.0**

Harry fue el primero en darse cuenta de que algo iba mal, su instinto le despertó antes que a sus compañeros, miró hacia donde Draco había estado con Ginny y no se encontraba ninguno de los dos. Se levantó de golpe, haciendo que Hermione despertase.

Mierda –golpeó la pared con fuerza.

Ya estaban todos despiertos.

Tenemos que encontrarles –gritó Ron mientras hacía amago de correr hacia la oscuridad.

Espera Ron, no tenemos luz –Hermione señaló al fuego- eso es lo único que tenemos, no hay varitas –Ron se dejó caer con la espalda apoyada en la piedra que hacía de pared.

Bueno, no exactamente –todos miraron a Luna de inmediato, la chica sacó lo que antes había sido la varita de Ginny- está rota, pero a lo mejor podemos hacer algo con ella.

Ron, que tenía experiencia con varitas rotas se alejó y dijo que no tocaría eso, no quería volver a vomitar babosas. Hermione se acercó a Luna y se quitó la coleta que le sujetaba el cabello, que pronto cayó desordenado sobre los hombros de la castaña. Luna y Hermione pasaron la coleta a través de la varita y consiguieron unirla más o menos, pero ninguna de las dos se atrevía a formular algún hechizo con ella.

Harry se adelantó y agarró la varita, luego, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y girando la cara, musitó un 'Lumus', de la varita apareció una débil luz, aquello les serviría.

Empezaron a caminar por donde horas antes habían corrido Ginny y Draco.

Las tripas de Ron rugieron y el pelirrojo, con los mofletes colorados se la agarró para que no hiciese más ruido, pero todos tenían hambre, sabrían que si no encontraban algo pronto para comer, tendrían problemas.

Hicieron una parada, no sabían cuánta ventaja les llevaba Draco, pero ellos estaban cansados y hambrientos. Se sentaron en el suelo quejándose, mientras Hermione miraba hacia todos lados buscando algo. Luna estaba absorta en una planta, Hermione se levantó y se dirigió hacia las verdes ramas que había estado observando la rubia. Soltó un grito de emoción.

¡Setas¡Tenemos comida! –todos se acercaron corriendo.

¿Y si es venenosa? –preguntó recelando Harry.

No, ésta no lo es, es _pleutorus__ eryngii_, crece en raíces muertas de algunas plantas –la miraron como si hablase chino- ¡una seta de cardo! En fin, cogerlas, son comestibles.

Recogieron algunas setas que había por el camino, cuidándose de sólo escoger las que Hermione había descrito y dejando atrás las otras, siguieron andando mientras comían y al cabo de unas cuantas horas llegaron a una bifurcación.

¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Ron mirando nervioso a los dos lados.

Tal vez nos debamos separar –sugirió Harry.

Sólo hay una varita –dijo Luna.

Se sentaron mirando hacia ambos lados, buscando en la oscuridad alguna pista, algún ruido al que seguir, pero suponían que Ginny y Draco estarían ya lejos para dar señales.

¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Hermione levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia uno de los dos pasillos.

* * *

Bueno, espero que os esté gustando :S 

Preguntas o lo que queráis en reviews.


	3. La Pista

**Reviews**

**Xtinamc** Espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

**AlexiaRiddle**Aquí está la actualización.

**Ady** Muchísimas gracias por seguir mis fics. Bueno, no todos tienen los mismos gustos, y es cierto, lo que escribo no es sucio, es lo que encontrarás si sales fuera, sólo que a la gente le gustan más las historias fantásticas¿para evadirse de la realidad? Quién sabe… cada cual con sus gustos. Bueno, aquí tienes la continuación que me estaba enrollando. Disfrútala, besos.

**ATRAPADOS.**

**3. La Pista.**

Draco se despertó sobresaltado, mantuvo los ojos cerrados, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que al abrirlos todo hubiese sido una pesadilla, pero para su horror cuando los abrió se encontró con el cuerpo de la pequeña de los Weasley, la chica respiraba tranquilamente en una postura algo extraña.

El rubio sintió hambre y sed, se levantó y se puso a inspeccionar cuidadosamente el hueco por el que habían entrado, era una mini-cueva sin salida, como las que había por todos los laterales del pasillo que habían escogido.

Draco alumbró las paredes, en ellas se encontraban pinturas toscas y otras más nuevas, al fondo de la cueva había un esqueleto vestido con telas de araña. 'Genial' musitó para sí mismo. Se acerco a las paredes del fondo, en ese lugar había algo más de humedad y se oía el golpeteo de algo contra las rocas, Draco contento de lo que imaginaba que sería, saco la varita e iluminó con más intensidad aquella pared, de ella salían algunas rocas por las que se deslizaban gotas de lo que parecía un río subterráneo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, dejó las manos en forma de cuenco debajo de un saliente de la piedra de donde más gotas caían y espero a que se llenasen de agua, para luego beber con voracidad, repitió la operación varias veces.

Ginny soltó un gemido como si estuviese soñando algo molesto, Draco, que se había mojado la cabeza y la cara, se acercó a la pelirroja y la observó, nunca se había fijado en aquella chica, para él era otra estúpida de la familia Weasley. Se sorprendió al descubrir que los rasgos delicados de la cara de la joven eran muy atractivos, su melena larga y roja le daba un aspecto salvaje, apasionado, que contrastaba con su palidez extrema y su cara de ángel.

Se agachó al lado de ella y con las manos aún húmedas paso un dedo por los labios de la chica, la cual dejó de gemir y delicadamente empezó a chupar el dedo mojado de Draco. El rubio se apartó de ella de golpe y maldijo lo que acababa de hacer.

Dio unas cuantas vueltas por el hueco pensando en cuál sería su siguiente paso¿y si se habían equivocado de bifurcación¿Y si el pasadizo no llevaba a ninguna parte? Todas las posibilidades que se le ocurrían eran bastante negativas. Apoyó su cabeza entre sus brazos e intentó elegir el siguiente movimiento que harían.

Ginny se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, dos desmayus en tan poco tiempo era peligroso. Recorrió la habitación con la vista y se fijó en Draco, el rubio había levantado la cabeza y la penetraba con esos ojos grises tan afilados, la pelirroja contuvo un escalofrío.

Estoy sedienta, necesitamos encontrar comida y agua, o sino moriremos.

Bebe –Ginny le miró como si éste no le hubiese entendido y cuando iba a explicarlo de nuevo Draco se levanto y se acercó a ella.

La agarró del brazo con fuerza y la chica intentó zafarse, pero el rubio era más fuerte que ella. La arrastró hacia el final de la cueva y la empujó hacia los salientes de los que goteaba agua. La chica sació su sed y luego se puso de pie.

¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó la pelirroja.

Ahora nos vamos de aquí, no soy tonto, sé que les dejaste una señal a tus _amiguitos_.

Draco se acercó a la entrada y miró por el pasillo hacia ambos lados. Sintió una mano que hurgaba disimuladamente en su túnica. El chico se giró veloz antes de que Ginny hubiese podido apropiarse de alguna varita y con furia la dio un bofetón que la tiró al suelo.

No aprendes, estúpida –Ginny contenía las lágrimas mientras se agarraba el carrillo rojizo por el golpe.

El rubio la agarró de la túnica y tiró de ella para que se incorporase. Salieron del hueco y empezaron a caminar guiados por la luz de la varita que llevaba Draco, el cual agarraba a la chica por el pescuezo para que no intentase más tonterías.

**0.0.0**

Hermione corrió hacia un trozo de túnica que había en el pasillo.

Pero… ¿y si es una señal falsa? –preguntó dubitativa.

No nos queda otro remedio Hermione, al menos tenemos alguna señal y deberíamos seguir ese túnel –dijo Harry.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y emprendieron el viaje por el túnel oscuro. Se paraban de vez en cuando para recoger setas, ya que no sabían cuánto tiempo estarían ahí atrapados y lo mejor era tener provisiones.

¿Lo oís? –preguntó Luna con los ojos muy abiertos.

Oh vamos, cállate Luna –respondió de mala manera Ron.

¿El qué? –preguntó Harry echándole una mirada de reprocho a su amigo.

Luna señaló unos huecos en la pared rocosa, se acercaron y escucharon.

¡Parece que hay un río subterráneo! –gritó Hermione emocionada.

Entraron en el primer hueco del túnel y bebieron hasta saciarse.

Luego continuaron el viaje, siempre hacia delante, parándose de vez en cuando para registrar los huecos de las paredes, comer algo y beber un poco.

Ron parecía cada vez más nervioso y a todo el que se le acercaba le soltaba un gruñido.

Ron, todos estamos preocupados por Ginny, no lo pagues con nosotros –dijo Hermione molesta por la forma en la que estaba actuando el pelirrojo. El resto del grupo asintió, pero Ron hizo caso omiso y siguió con su postura.

Como le haga daño, lo mato ¡Lo mato! –Hermione posó una mano en el hombro de Ron y le miró a los ojos, los tenía empañados, le abrazó con fuerza y el chico no rechazó el contacto. Luna miraba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Harry inspeccionaba el camino.

Deberíamos seguir andando, no sabemos hasta dónde pudo llegar.

Reanudaron la marcha.

**0.0.0**

Tengo hambre –se quejó Ginny.

Cállate, comadreja.

¡No me voy a callar¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos andando sin descansar! Me duelen los pies, mis tripas rugen, quiero salir de aquí y encima estoy con un gilipollas como tú –gritó Ginny- ¿Por qué ojones no te largaste solo?

Me sirves de rehén, además oíste cosas antes de que cayésemos aquí que no deberías haber oído, y estoy buscando el momento o bien para abandonarte o para hacer algo para que olvides, mientras tanto, seguirás andando hasta que yo diga que podemos parar, y como vuelvas a rechistar te volveré a golpear.

Ginny cerró la boca y continuó andando detrás de Draco, pero no soportaba tener que obedecer a ese estúpido, en un momento en que Draco estaba despistado registrando otro hueco en la pared, la pelirroja se zafó de él e intentó correr en dirección contraria, peor el chico reaccionó rápidamente y la agarró por la túnica, haciendo que Ginny se cayese de espaldas.

La chica gritó de dolor, pero Draco se había acercado a ella y la estaba dando patadas en el costado, a cada patada que recibía, una lágrima salía de los grandes ojos de Ginny, la chica lloraba desconsoladamente y le pedía que parase, pero Draco, con los ojos llenos de furia no se detuvo, miró su varita y con una sonrisa maliciosa apunto a la pelirroja.

No… no por favor ¡No! –pero Draco le había enviado un _cruciatus_.

Ginny empezó a gritar y a retorcerse, miles de agujas taladraban su cuerpo, su mente se nublaba, pero se negaba en perder la conciencia, así que aguantó hasta que Draco paró y la miró con asco, la levantó del suelo, pero Ginny no podía mantenerse en pie, se cayó al suelo.

Levanta –rugió el rubio- debemos seguir andando.

La chica sólo alcanzó a gemir de dolor.

Draco la agarró del pelo y tiró de ella, arrastrándola por el suelo de piedra. Ginny lloraba y gritaba descontroladamente. No tenía fuerzas para hacer más que patalear, no podía ni intentar zafarse de los brazos fuertes del rubio.

El chico la arrastró a otro hueco. Ese día habían andado mucho y aunque no sabía si fuera seria de día o de noche tenía sueño y necesitaba descansar, no había comido nada, y estaba agotado.

Ginny se encogió sobre sí misma y enterraba la cabeza entre sus brazos cuando Draco se le acercaba algo más de lo normal. El chico estaba feliz con el resultado, y tranquilamente se sentó contra la pared y apoyó la cabeza mientras se relajaba y recuperaba fuerzas, no iba a dormirse, no convenía, pero al menos descansaría un rato.

**0.0.0**

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Luna se pararon en seco cuando oyeron unos gritos.

¡Es Ginny! –gritó Ron.

Sí, pero… hay demasiado eco, incluso parece que los gritos vienen de detrás nuestro –observó Hermione.

¿Y si la pista realmente era falsa? –preguntó Harry.

No lo sabemos, pero… ¿conviene que demos marcha atrás? Yo creo que no –contestó la castaña.

Deberíamos seguir en vez de entretenernos, la está haciendo daño –dijo Luna preocupada, al fin y al cabo Ginny y ella eran muy amigas.

Pero esta vez aligeraron el paso, no se pararon en horas hasta que exhaustos decidieron que debían descansar, dormir un poco, comer y beber.

Se metieron en uno de los huecos de la pared del pasadizo se sentaron en círculo, sacaron unas cuantas setas y las engulleron con ganas, luego fueron a la pared del fondo y como en todos los demás huecos había agua que se deslizaba por las rocas frías.

Bebieron y luego se echaron en el suelo lo más pegados posible, para darse calor mientras un sueño intranquilo les alcanzaba.

Hermione dormía posada en el hombro de Ron, Luna se encontraba algo más alejada de todos.

¿No puedes dormir? –le preguntó Harry a la rubia.

Tú tampoco –Harry asintió. Se quedaron en silencio un rato- ¿Ella te gusta?

¿Qué? –preguntó poniéndose rojo.

Ya has respondido –Luna hizo además de darse la vuelta para dormir.

No lo sé, Luna –la chica le miró atentamente- antes no, ahora no lo sé, sólo que puede que confunda mis sentimientos, al fin y al cabo es la hermana de mi mejor amigo, y la quiero como una hermana, pero no sé si la quiero como algo más.

Entiendo –dijo tranquilamente la rubia- Tranquilo, tus dudas acabarán despejándose.

Luna se giró dándole la espalda a Harry, que no pudo dormirse, le estuvo dando vueltas a lo que había hablado con la Ravenclaw, al fin y al cabo… el tiempo siempre resuelve todas las dudas, y te plantea otras, como la de ahora… ¿Por qué le había preguntado eso? Harry se incorporó un poco y miró a Ron y Hermione, dormían abrazados tranquilamente, luego se fijó en Luna, aquella chica siempre le había parecido muy misteriosa, al principio le daba pena, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era una de las personas más inteligentes que conocía (Hermione la primera, desde luego) Además había experimentado muchos cambios, bueno, todos ellos habían cambiado, habían madurado mentalmente y su cuerpo había cambiado mucho. Harry evocó en su mente el cuerpo de Ginny, 'demasiado' sentenció.

Poco a poco fue relajándose y sumiéndose en un sueño intranquilo, pero antes de que las alas de Morfeo comenzasen a mecerle, una figura apareció en su sueño, la figura de Luna.

* * *

_**Bueno, lo acabo de hacer, y no es muy largo, porque hace mucho calor y quiero irme a la piscina (de hecho cuando lo suba me voy)**_

_**Pero al menos tenéis algo para leer hasta que suba el siguiente capítulo (que espero que sea algo más largo, el tiempo... todo depende de ello)**_

_**Espero que os guste. Saludos, y mándenme reviews por favor, que os agradezco mucho vuestras palabras, siempre me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo más y más para ustedes.**_


End file.
